Yarn Ball and Milk Bones
by silly-inu
Summary: Itachi always knew not to let borderline strangers cross the lawn and up into his personal domain. The mail man, milk carrier, a fly! Even a...tiny kitten with fluffy white fur and innocently annoying wide green eyes. Oh whatever shall he do? *updated if I'm ever free*


Okayyy..this is just a collection of small bits. Mostly because, I love both cats and dogs!

Paring: ItachixSakura friendship

Inspiration: A big old mean doggy playing with a kitty.

**-Chapter 1. Solitude-**

Ruff! Ruff! What seemed to resemble a black blur, stuck by the window. The curtains suddenly come alive, whisking off to the side, barely even pushed into its correct angle preferred by humans. The canine kept his head tilted up towards the window, fangs glistening in the sun light. His red irises gave people the impression that traits of rabies spreads throughout his large body. Or that the owner found it funny to place special colored contacts as an April fool's joke. Sadly, that's does not represent the truth.

When the case of defect is revealed as a hereditary trait from the father, it didn't stop_ him_ from buying the dog. However, many hardships stuck to both the owner and the inu like glue. The insurance company hardly wishes to support the house. Not even assigned veterinary offered to house him when he gets ill from a cold. This issue didn't truly bother master. Luckily people created antidotes that could be bought and delivered from over the phone.

Apparently, that is what Itachi was waiting eagerly for. Unkindly visitors decide upon themselves to camp out tucked deep on each fur particle. According to the inu, the first case happened during the time he fell asleep. The culprits were ticks. After a few days later, master called out for a vaccine to treat this. So for now he's been that way ever since.

Being the big dog that he was, voicing his stress through grunts happens daily. Said canine would nip and drag his fangs through the infected fur. No matter how many times he is bathed, they would always return. But at the usual times, some items could calm him down. Like something sweet and the occasional treat after performing a difficult trick.

He simply adored that. But never bothers with vocalizing in glee. Didn't matter though. Master could tell of his ways by wagging the tail.

Even though Itachi didn't favor getting exploited, it happens anyways.

Like right now..

Drool will never drench his lips.

He would never allow that. After all, it's just not proper.

The dog would park himself directly near the window and stare out into the open. Many people and animals pass him by. Sometimes he wished to join them. Sadly, he could not because of his condition. Itachi couldn't help but find himself in the lonely stages of life. Around dawn, master leaves for work everyday, causing the house to become lifeless.

Occasionally only his paws created the noise that surfaces over many oak floors. Claws striking like a match against a piece of wood, it then falters back into nothing. He would then grow tired, lowering himself down into a bowl of water, lapping at the contents with his tongue.

Finished with retaining his thirst, the dog than circles an area in a corner of the house that he marked as his own. He then molds deep down in the cushion. Tight as a ball, Itachi remained in the same place until the time comes to move again.

The usual schedule plays out; Move, water. Get up, food. Get out the house through the doggie door for toilet time. It wasn't too difficult to follow those mapped formations by master himself.

Yet at times, he still missed the person that took him in. Always took ages for the goof to return home. Sometimes the day will take it easier on him, making the afternoons run quicker then expected.

Then there's the moments when every minute on the hour turns into endless frozen entities of undesired perks. Itachi didn't fully appreciate this. Mostly because it's slow..like his beating heart.

Due to his stubborn streaks, he won't break down and admit that loneliness won't plague anymore.

That's if kami ever answers his silent pleas.

* * *

A/N: It's a wrap! Aw.. Itchy is lonely. Will he ever find a friend?

Next update: Possibly either Thursday or Friday


End file.
